


Ray Had Announcement Cards And Everything

by Acernusaurus



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Explanations, Gen, wedding announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acernusaurus/pseuds/Acernusaurus
Summary: Felicity notices someone missing during the next League team-up. This is the kind of thing that happens when you only share updates during crossovers.
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Ray Palmer, sara lance & barry allen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ray Had Announcement Cards And Everything

"So where is Ray?" Felicity asked Sara, looking around the group of Legends hanging out around the League headquarters as they gathered for the latest disaster.

"Oh, he and Nora retired and settled down in realtime not too long after the wedding. We dropped them a little bit in the future to put Nora closer to her timeline but I'm sure he'll let you guys know when you catch up."

"Ray got married?" Felicity asked.

"Nora? Nora who? My Nora?" Barry asked.

"Who the hell is your Nora, Barry? Ray married Nora D-" Sara interupted herself to hold in the name and pressed her lips so tightly together that they practically disappeared. She made the split second descision that there was way too much to unpack there. She did not have the energy right now to explain that Ray Palmer had married the daughter of Damien Darhk. And that she also happened to still be a little girl being raised by a demon cult somewhere at this exact moment in realtime. And that the twice resurected Damian Darhk was at the wedding that Sara officiated in John Constantine's house. There was literally no simple way to explain the situation. "Nora the Fairy Godmother. The wedding was kind of spur of the moment. And in England. I'll let Ray tell you all about it. He's much better at it."

Felicity squinted at her suspicously but Sara ignored her and focused instead on trying to wheedle Barry into explaining his Nora. While Barry tried to deflect by asking Fairy Godmother questions.

  


* * *

  


Ray had barely started getting settled into their new house, in fact they had barely left the Waverider, when Sara popped in the front door with a swooping wave hello.

"Hey! Felicity made me tell her where and when you were. You have until tomorrow. I explained nothing. Have fun."

And then she was gone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been missing Legends so I started listening to a DCTV podcast to stave off a rewatch and it had the opposite effect. And now I've got A lot of LoT on the brain. We'll see what else comes out of it.
> 
> As always let me know if I missed tags.


End file.
